


This Flower's Already Dead

by NervousBeans



Series: Dream SMP Angst [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alll KarlQuackNap knows is sadness lol, Dream is basically just threatened, It is in relation to the flowerfell song, Its all I could think about for the past few days, M/M, Multi, Self-plug at the bottom, This Is Sad, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousBeans/pseuds/NervousBeans
Summary: Quackity had been gone, off trying to fix himself a name so that he could help his fiances. So why is sadness coming from Karl's house
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dream SMP Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149137
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	This Flower's Already Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart that inspired this story
> 
> https://twitter.com/of_cavern/status/1357166632012046340

Heaving a sigh, Quackity nudged his way into his fiance’s home, expecting the grinning face of the brunette to be laughing right alongside their black-haired fiance. Instead, the color drained from his face as he stared at Sapnap clutching a book close to his body, tears streaming down his face in waves.

Scrambling to the man’s side, he clutched him close, listening to the man sob into his chest, the words blending together in a mumbled mess. Soothingly, he tried to whisper any lullabies he remembered from his childhood, the golden-yellow wings on his back fluffed in anxiety but still wrapping around Sapnap like a comfort blanket.   
  
When the sobs had quieted down, at least a marginal amount, Quackity cooed softly, “Sappy, what happened? Why isn’t Karl home?” It was proof enough to see his usually strong-headed lover broken down so hard, but what was even worse was the way he struggled to stay composed as he handed the leather-bound book to Quackity.   
  
The leather felt cold in his fingers as the hybrid turned the book carefully in his hands, a shaky sigh escaping his throat. Opening the book to the title page, he almost broke reading the title. 

_ “Quackity, Sapnap, I’m Sorry” _

Quackity breathed out shakily, trying to keep the tears from falling as he whispered breathlessly, “Karl what did you do?” Peeling the first page back, he began to read carefully,

_ Oh my honk, my hands are shaking so much. Sapnap, Quackity, this journal is for your four eyes only. If it has found it’s way to either of your hands, I assume I am not in a position to be with you during this time. For that, I am extremely sorry and I feel so terrible about it.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ There is so much that I want to be able to tell you two, but it would hurt you too much to know the truth. Just know, I love you both to the End and beyond. For now, I will resign to tell you this. My absence is to save the entire Dream SMP, and maybe even the realms beyond. I have to stop it, to save everyone. _

_ I hope that you understand, my lovelies. It is for the best, one person for the entire server. I would give myself up even a hundred times over.  _ _ I already have. _ _ Please, tell anyone else concerned, that I had to leave back to my home realm. If you find me  _ _ this version of me  _ _ then please, do what you must.  _

_ To the both of you, I’m sorry to say, but this flower’s already dead _

_ :) _

As Quackity opened the last page, a small flower, shriveled and dying, dropped into his palms. This was one of the flowers he had given to Karl on their anniversary. With a howl of anguish, Quackity folded forward, the smile on the final page taunting his head. 

Once again, it had to have been Dream’s fault. Sapnap shuddered and gripped onto Quackity’s jacket, crying onto his back. The two laid there, crying for the next two hours. 

Outside the door, a brown-haired figure adjusted his goggles and almost teared up at the sight. Adjusting his muted grey and white jacket, he shifted nervously on his feet, trying to calm himself down. In his fingers, he gripped an identical flower to the one in the journal, but it was still alive. 

Raising it towards the sky, he released it and watched the wind carry it off. Picking at his belt, he gripped the stopwatch on the side. Flicking it open, he wiped at his cheeks with a shuddering breath, “For them. I’ll stop it all for them.”   
  
The world paused for a moment as the man stepped into a swirling portal, the wind whipping up a storm behind him. And with the smallest snap, the portal was gone and with it, the world returned back to normal. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a story about an in-game concept I made up that I'm gonna post soon so I hope you guys read that.


End file.
